Emptiness
by ViolinSonata
Summary: Rose and the Doctor's point of view after just being separated in Doomsday. Taking place when they are both leaning against the wall. Sorry if it's short


**I wrote this on my iTouch after watching the commentary for Doomsday a long time ago.**

**It wasn't originally this long. It's this size only after the edits. Believe me though, it was shorter. I decided to upload this because, well, I might as well make some use of this account, right?**

**Plus it gave me something to do while waiting for the Christmas special.**

**I'm still kind of getting used to this whole publishing fanfic buisness, so terribly sorry if I made any mistakes. Oh yea - I don't own anything.  
><strong>

**Blimey it does seem awfully short...  
><strong>

**Read, comment, and enjoy if you like. (:**

* * *

><p>My heart feels like a cold, hardened lump of nothing as I lean against the white wall. I can't believe it. He's gone. Not here. Gone.<p>

My heart aches for his presence, his reassuring form. Always pulsating, sending out a steady heartbeat; always alive, and somewhere out there for just a sliver of a moment, my heart beats along with two other hearts.

I can still feel him around me, being right there next to me. His full physical form…it's as if we're still connected by our abrupt parting and we can't let go just yet.

Doctor...

Tears stream down my face, my mascara running as the seconds tick on by and images of him fill my mind. His pinstripe suit with beat up converse. His dark framed glasses that make him look so serious and snazzy at the same time. His wild chestnut hair that I just _l o v e _to run my fingers through over and over again. His eyes that portray so little emotion yet reveal so much more. And his special one-of-a-kind grin that he reserves just for me.

The tears keep flowing as I continue to cry and take a trip through my memories. The time when he said "Run" to me as we escaped from the Autons. Dancing to Glenn Miller on the TARDIS in front of Captain Jack Harkness. Saving Satellite 5 from the Daleks and impending doom. His regeneration that I saw with my vey own eyes. Whisking me away on a trip to New New York where everything smelled like apple grass. Becoming friends with Sarah Jane Smith, thus learning more about him. And the kiss that I put on his forehead before he descended thousands of feet below the ground, not knowing if he would come back or not.

I stayed still like that for a good while longer, then like a dying sun, my heart grew cold and I knew that we have lost the connection. My face wet, I go over to my mum and cry my heart out.

+++Switcheroo+++

I can't move. I can't see. I can't feel.

I am frozen by what just happened. Moving as if I'm in a dream, I lay the side of my head against the great white wall where the person that I cared for most in the whole entire universe almost got sucked into nothing.

I'm so still, my brilliant mind trying to comprehend what just happened.

I continue my robotic stare and I concentrate. I can feel her there, right there next to me. I can feel her; actually _feel_ her there, her physical presence, her emotional soul. Her lustrous blond hair that creates a free look around her when we're running about. Her piercing eyes that see right through me and foil any lies in my mind. Her quick-wittedness and sharpness to figure things out. Her tendency to always say the right things at the right time. And her lovely smile that always seem to captivate me.

Rose. Oh Rose. My lovely Rose. Sweet as her name, innocent as a child, and full of unbridled joy and laughter. Untainted. So sweet...she doesn't deserve to be trapped like this. No. She deserves something better.

She's with her family at least. But _I'm_ the one who's at fault here. I let myself be distracted by a mere human, an ape. I didn't realize that that simple, wonderful, amazing, and _fantastic_ human being was the most important thing to me. She was my beacon, my light. Despite how many planets I saved, she was my savior and she saved me.

But now she's gone and my face is stoic as I slowly peel myself off the wall, dark clouds and shadows haunting my mind. I feel as if I've aged a thousand years in mere seconds, lived a lifetime in regenerations.

Moving ever so solemnly, I make my way back to the TARDIS, not knowing where I'm going next.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW is this story ever so short.<strong>

**So sorry! xx**

**Maybe later I'll edit it and make it longer...better...**

**It might not fall into the category where the stories are absolutely amazing, but you have to admit, this _is_ pretty good for writing on the itouch, eh?**

**And I promise you, I DO have something in the works...its about Rose and the clone of the 10th Doctor after the first 10th Doctor and Donna leave them on Bad Wolf Bay...it's not quite done, actually I've been putting it off for a while...still in the introductory stages...and I'm still wondering if I should continue with it...**

**but for all you lovely people out there, please review this one (haha zero T.T) and stay tuned! (:**


End file.
